Trahison
by Hissha
Summary: FINI Duo n'est pas du tout d'accord avec la politique de la base et va à l'encontre du règlement une fois de trop aux yeux du Dr J
1. chapitre 1

Titre : Trahison

Auteur : Shalimar

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : comme le titre l'indique, y'aura de la trahison, un pitit peu de violence, un brin de romance…..

Couple : 1x2 et ensuite on verra…

Disclaimer : Alors, les cinq binoshens ne sont pas à moi, mais le beau Reiji (dont je me suis inspiré du physique du Reiji de Love Mode, miam) m'appartient à moi.

**Trahison**

**Chapitre 1**

Depuis plusieurs mois, les cinq pilotes de Gundam collaborés ensemble afin de renforcer leurs forces. L'ennemi prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur et le pire, c'était que les unités rebelles manquaient d'arme et se faisaient massacrer les uns après les autres, malgré l'intervention musclée des Gundams. Les mads avaient alors décidé d'élaborer des alliances avec plusieurs organismes, possédant les armes et la force de frappe nécessaire pour leur venir en aide. Pour parlementait avec ces organismes, ils envoyaient sur places les cinq pilotes. Mais la plupart refusaient de confier des armes puissantes à des hommes qui n'avait pas l'expérience nécessaire.

Aujourd'hui, ils parlementaient avec le patriarche du clan des Phœnix, une puissante armée ennemis, aussi discrète que des fantômes. Ils agissaient avec force et rapidité, ne laissant aucun témoin vivant derrière eux.

-Comprenez-nous, nous ne pouvons confier de telles armes à des gens qui n'ont aucune foi dans leurs combats. Ils nous sont pas assez évolué pour pouvoir manier de tels armes. Ils ne pensent qu'à leurs survies, et non aux autres.

-Nous comprenons votre point de vue, répliqua Quatre avec diplomatie, mais quel mal y a-t-il à avoir peur pour soit ? Ses hommes et femmes ont des familles qu'ils veulent revoir un jour, et ne veulent pas mourir au combat.

-Dans ce cas, on ne devient pas soldat.

-Mais pourquoi refusez de venir en aide à ceux qui sont dans le besoin ? S'exclama alors Duo.

-Le patriarche a été plus que clair là-dessus, intervint un homme.

-Vous condamnez des innocents à périr !! Cria l'Américain.

-A nos yeux, vous n'êtes que des enfants. Et quand on confie des armes à un enfant, il y a une catastrophe qui se produit.

Sur ce, le patriarche et l'homme se levèrent et quittèrent la pièce.

-Cela ne vous donne pas le droit de…

-Duo, n'insiste pas. Intervint Quatre.

-Mais…

-Rentrons ! Décréta leur leader, le dénommé Heero Yuy, iceberg jusqu'au bout des ongles, et fier de l'être.

Les autres se plièrent à cet ordre sans rechigner, mais pas Duo. Il ne pouvait pas partir maintenant.

-Maxwell, tu viens ?

-Partez devant.

-Que vas-tu faire ? Demanda à son tour Heero, soupçonneux.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je veux seulement discuter avec le patriarche. Je vous promet que je me contrôlerait.

Heero le regarda un moment avant de se détourner et de rejoindre son Gundam.

Duo attendit patiemment que les quatre autres partent, puis une étincelle de malveillance traversa ses prunelles améthyste.

**Pov de Duo**

Bon, maintenant, c'est à moi de jouer. Si les plans du complexe sont exact, l'armurerie devrait se trouver au niveau supérieur.

Prenant garde à que personne ne me voit, je me dirigeant en courant vers l'endroit convoité. L'avantage de ce complexe, c'est qu'il était très peu gardé de l'intérieur. Cependant, je tomba sur un garde à proximité de l'armurerie que j'assomma sans préambule. Puis j'entra dans la salle d'arme et entreprit de remplir mon sac à dos. Prendre quand on en a besoin, ça a toujours été ma devise, et ce, depuis tout petit. J'ai besoin de ces armes, alors je les prends. Une fois ma tâche accomplie, j'entrepris de sortir du complexe et de rejoindre Deathscythe.

Arrivé à mon gundam, je soupira de soulagement et partit. Mais au lieu de me rendre à la base, je pris la direction d'un port dans le Sud de la France.

-Hello gamin ! Qu'est-ce qui t'amène par ici ? Me fit un vieillard en chemise hawaïenne.

-Salut Howard. Je viens pour affaire.

Je m'approcha de mon vieil ami et laissa tomber mon sac à dos à nos pieds.

-Tu pourrais écouler cette marchandise ?

-Pas de problème. Comme convenu dernièrement ?

-Comme convenu ! Répliquai-je avec un sourire shinigamiesque.

-Pas de problème alors ! Je connais quelques personnes qui seraient intéressé par ces joujoux.

-Ok, je te fais confiance pour ça. A plus Howard !

-Au revoir gamin.

**Fin du Pov**

Quant il arriva à la base, il croisa Quatre et Wufei.

-Hé ! Duo ! On allait manger, tu viens avec nous ?

-Et comment Quat-chan ! Tu sais très bien que je ne résiste jamais à la nourriture.

-Ca on le sait Maxwell !

-Et Hee-chan et Trowa ? Ils ne viennent pas ?

-Heero termine son rapport et Trowa va nous rejoindre dans quelques minutes.

-Ok, ben allons-y alors.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le réfectoire de la base et débutèrent une conversation animée. La nourriture de la base n'était pas particulièrement bonne, mais cela n'empêché pas Duo de dévorait son repas.

-Maxwell, mais comment tu fais pour avaler cette horreur !

-Ben quoi ? C'est pas mauvais ! Répondit Duo en regardant sa purée cartonneuse et son steak caoutchouteux digne de la cantine du plus pire des lycées, et essayant de comprendre ce que Wufei y trouvait de si répugnant.

L'arrivée de Trowa et de Heero coupèrent court à son analyse.

-Tu en as mis du temps à rentrer ! Lui reprocha Heero dès qu'il fut installé.

-Le patriarche a refusé de me parler, alors je suis parti après vous, mais j'en ai profité pour passer voir Howard.

Le japonais le regarda avec méfiance.

-Serait-tu en train de douter de moi Heero ?

-Hn. Je me renseigne, c'est tout.

Ces quelques paroles refroidirent un peu Duo qui reposa sa fourchette et se leva.

-Je vais à ma cabine, je suis mort ! A demain les gars.

-Bonne nuit Duo ! Lui souhaita Quatre.

L'américain lui sourit et sortit. L'attitude de Heero l'avait blessé. Certes, il avait quelque chose à se reprocher, et il leur avait menti, mais que son amant doute de lui à cause d'un retard, il ne pouvait l'accepter.

Une fois dans sa chambre, il se déshabilla et prit une longue douche chaude afin de décontracter ses muscles. Quand il retourna dans sa cabine, il entreprit de se sécher les cheveux et de refaire sa natte, puis il se coucha.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et Duo reconnut le pas d'Heero. Le japonais s'approcha du lit et s'y assit.

-Duo-kun, je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas douter de toi.

-C'est déjà fait.

-J'aurais pas dû, mais…

Duo se retourna et le fixa.

-Mais ?

-Je n'aime pas quand tu es loin de moi !

-Alors tu étais inquiet ?

-Je n'ai pas dit ça ! Fit le japonais en détournant les yeux.

L'américain esquissa un sourire et s'approcha de lui pour l'embrasser tendrement.

-Tu sais que je t'aime toi !

-Hn.

Heero renversa le natté sur le dos et le rejoignit sous les couvertures.

-Va peut-être falloir que tu me le prouves, murmura-t-il au creux de son oreille.

À suivre…

_Bon, ce chapitre est un peu zarbe, et je n'ai aucune idée du chemin que l'histoire va prendre. J'ai un peu jouer de flemmardise parce qu'à l'origine Duo et Heero n'était pas encore ensemble, mais j'ai trouvé un peu complexe d'intégré une déclaration d'amour à une histoire de vol. Enfin, on verra bien par la suite._

_Autre remarque, pour ceux qui commencent à se lasser un couple 1&2 et 2&1 sachez que le couple final n'est pas encore défini, alors faites-moi savoir si je dois changer ou pas._


	2. chapitre 2

Titre : Trahison

Auteur : Shalimar

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : comme le titre l'indique, y'aura de la trahison, un pitit peu de violence, un brin de romance…..

Couple : 1&2 et ensuite on verra…

Disclaimer : Alors, les cinq binoshens ne sont pas à moi, mais le beau Reiji (dont je me suis inspiré du physique du Reiji de Love Mode, miam !!) m'appartient à moi.

**Trahison**

**Chapitre 2**

Le lendemain matin, Heero sentit le corps chaud de son amant se coller un peu plus contre lui. Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda l'heure. 8h30 ! Ils avaient un briefing dans moins d'une demi-heure avec les mads.

-Duo ? Duo !

-Hum… Quoi ?

-Réveille-toi, on a une réunion avec les Mads dans moins d'une demi-heure.

L'américain grogna mais se leva quand même. Ils réussirent, par on ne sait quel miracle, surtout avec Duo, à être prêt en quelques minutes. Ils s'apprêtèrent à sortir quand un soldat leur barrèrent la route.

-Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? Fit Heero d'une voix menaçante.

-J'ai reçu ordre de ne pas laissez sortir le pilote 02.

-Quoi ? S'exclama le concerné.

-De qui émane cet ordre ? Demanda Heero, toujours aussi menaçant.

-Du professeur J.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Écoute Duo, fait ce qu'on te dit pour le moment. Je vais aller parler au docteur J.

Duo acquiesça silencieusement, et observa le pilote 01 sortir. Il avait un mauvais, très mauvais pressentiment.

Heero se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la salle de briefing, les trois autres pilotes étaient déjà présents, ainsi que les cinq vieux professeurs.

-Docteur J ! Qu'est ce que cela veut dire ? Tonna-t-il d'un ton menaçant.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler, Heero.

-Je suis en train de vous parler de Duo ! Pourquoi l'avoir consigné dans ses locaux ?

-Le cas du pilote 02 ne te concerne en rien Heero. Maintenant assis-toi et commençons.

-Mais…

-Vous serez tenu au courant de l'affaire, mais pas dans l'immédiat.

Heero dû se contraindre à s'asseoir auprès de ses camarades qui le regardèrent avec étonnement. Mais le japonais les ignora.

-Bien, parlons de la prochaine mission…

À la fin de la réunion, le Docteur J les pria de rester.

-J'ai une affaire à résoudre, alors je vous prierais de bien vouloir patienter ici. Tout le monde.

Et le Dr J sortit mystérieusement de la salle, laissant les quatre pilotes et quatre mads pantois.

Duo tournait en rond comme un lion dans sa cage, le soldat qui devait se charger de le surveiller ne l'avait pas laissé sortir une seule fois, même sous la menace. Résultat, il se trouvait allongé sur son lit à observer le plafond quand son garde chiourme entra.

-Le professeur J veut vous voir dans son bureau immédiatement !

-Ben c'est pas trop tot ! Maugréa américain.

Il fut escorté par le soldat jusqu'au bureau de J.

-Entrez Maxwell.

-Pouvez-vous me dire ce que vous mijotez ?

-Ou sont les armes que vous avez volé ?

Duo resta stoïque à la question.

-Quelles armes ?

-Ne faites pas l'innocent Maxwell ! L'armurerie était sur surveillance, et le garde que vous avez assommé vous à reconnu.

-…

-Pour un ancien voleur, vous manquez de futilité !

-Que… Que comptez-vous faire ?

-Récupérez les armes ! Et sauvez votre tête.

-Pardon ?

-Les rebelles veulent que je vous livre.

-Je vois.

-Mais je ne le ferais pas. Tout comme je vous éviterai la cour martiale.

-Que me vaut cet élan de générosité ?

-Ce n'est pas de la générosité. Vous allez prendre votre retraite Maxwell.

-Quoi ?

-Vous avez très bien compris ! Si vous passez en cour martiale, vous ne vous en sortirez pas. Pas avec tous les rapports de désobéissance à votre égard, sans oublier la vidéo, et vous serez exécuter. Et Heero ne me le pardonnera jamais.

-Alors vous vous débarrassez de moi en douceur, et ainsi vous récupérez votre soldat parfait ?

-Tout juste. Vous êtes trop néfaste pour Heero. Une fois que vous serez loin, il redeviendra le soldat d'avant, n'ayant que sa mission en tête.

-Vous n'êtes qu'un…

-A partir de maintenant, vous n'aurez plus aucun contact avec les gundam et avec nous. Vous repartirez pour L-2 et faites ce qu'il vous plaira.

-Ce n'est pas juste !!! S'écria Duo avec colère.

-Voler des armes n'est pas loyal non plus !! Vous avez dépassé les limites qu'on vous octroyait Maxwell. Vous avez souillez la réputation des pilotes des Gundams !

-Si je n'aurais pas agi, les rebelles n'auraient pas d'armes à l'heure qu'il est. J'ai fait ça pour eux, et je me fiche de savoir si c'est loyal ou pas !!

-Cela suffit Maxwell ! Veuillez quitter cette base sur-le-champ !! Soldat, veillait à ce que l'ancien pilote 02 obéisse.

-A vos ordres.

Duo sortit son arme et la posa sur la table ainsi que ses couteaux, puis il formula une dernière question :

-Et pour le Deathscythe ?

-Votre remplaçant est déjà en chemin !

à suivre…


	3. chapitre 3

Titre : Trahison

Auteur : Shalimar

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : comme le titre l'indique, y'aura de la trahison, un pitit peu de violence, un brin de romance…..

Couple : 1&2 et ensuite on verra…

Disclaimer : Alors, les cinq binoshens ne sont pas à moi, mais le beau Reiji (dont je me suis inspiré du physique du Reiji de Love Mode, miam !!) m'appartient à moi.

**Trahison**

**Chapitre 3**

Cela faisait presque une heure qu'ils patientaient tous les huit dans la salle, sans aucune nouvelle. Mais l'arrivée du Dr J mit fin à cette longue attente. Ce qui étonna beaucoup les pilotes, ce fut le jeune garçon qui se trouvait à ses côtés. Un japonais aux cheveux noir, tiré vers l'arrière et quelques mèche rebelle retombant devant ses yeux verts.

-Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre. Je vous présente Reiji Kawano, à compter de maintenant, il sera le pilote 02 du Deathscythe. Ces paroles accueillirent un silence choqué. Tous dévisagèrent le nouveau venu, il avait la carrure d'un pilote et était séduisant, très séduisant même, mais il remplaçait Duo, leur ami. Le professeur G posa alors la question que tout le monde se posait.

-Où est Duo ?

Le Dr J le fixa un moment avant de répondre.

-Le pilote 02 a été accusé de vol, pour échapper à la cour martiale, il a dû prendre une retraite forcée. À partir de maintenant, Duo Maxwell n'aura plus aucun contact de près ou de loin avec vous ! Fit-il en fixant plus particulièrement Heero.

Le fait que personne ne réponde fut comme une affirmation positive aux yeux de J.

-Veuillez accueillir Reiji comme il se doit ! Professeur G ?

-Oui ?

-Je compte sur vous pour que vous lui appreniez à manier correctement le Deathscythe.

-Entendu.

Le professeur J quitta la pièce, suivi des quatre autres mads. Les pilotes restèrent entre eux et un lourd silence tomba. Reiji se sentit mal à l'aise, le japonais aux yeux bleus le fusiller littéralement du regard, le chinois le regardait avec dédain, le français à la mèche restait impassible, mais une lueur bizarre brillait dans ses yeux, quant au blond, il avait l'air tellement triste.

-Écoutez, je sais que j'arrive maintenant comme un cheveu sur la soupe, mais je ne compte en aucun cas prendre la place de Duo.

-De toute manière, tu auras beau piloter le Deathscythe, tu ne deviendras jamais le pilote 02 à nos yeux ! Décréta Heero d'un ton froid.

Il sortit de la salle presque avec colère, suivit de Trowa et de Wufei. Quatre resta un moment, il y avait quelque chose chez Reiji qui l'intriguait, surtout qu'il n'arrivait pas à le sonder.

-Bienvenue Reiji.

-Merci.

-Winner ! Tu viens ? Lui lança Wufei qui était revenu sur ces pas pour attendre le petit blond.

-J'arrive.

Et il partit rejoindre son ami. Celui-ci lança un regard noir à Reiji qui déglutit péniblement. Quand il se retrouva seul, il soupira de soulagement. Ça ne risquait pas d'être une partie de plaisir.

Duo avait rassemblé toutes ses affaires, le professeur J lui avait interdit de voir les autres. Il ne pouvait pas dire au revoir à Heero, ni à Quatre… Néanmoins, il passa une dernière fois au hangar où se trouvait son fidèle Deathscythe.

-Allez, à la prochaine vielle branche ! Lança-t-il.

Mais avant qu'il puisse faire un mouvement, il se sentit tiré en arrière par un homme. Même s'il ne voyait pas son agresseur, il se douta que ce fut un homme, à cause de sa silhouette et de sa force. Une main le bâillonna.

-N'ai pas peur, je ne te veux aucun mal.

D'un mouvement brusque, il se libéra et fit face à un jeune homme un peu plus âgé que lui. Grand et blond, il avait une silhouette musclée qui se dessinait parfaitement à travers son tee-shirt noir. Son regard noisette fixait Duo d'un air amusé.

-Qui es-tu ? Demanda l'ancien pilote 02.

-Mon nom est Jason, et je suis venu te proposer un partenariat.

-Vire de là avant que je n'appelle la sécurité !

-Ah ouais ? Et comment ? Tu as été viré, je te signale !

-Comment sais-tu ça ?

-Un bon espion ne divulgue jamais ces secrets, gamin !

-Repart d'où tu viens ! Ton partenariat ne m'intéresse pas ! Fit Duo en empoignant son sac pour partir.

Mais Jason se plaça entre lui et la sortie.

-Même si ce partenariat en question concerne les rebelles ?

Cette fois-ci, l'américain lui lança un coup d'œil intéressé.

-Explique-toi ?

-Mon équipe et moi volons des armes puissantes à différentes organisations afin de les écouler aux marchés noirs. Les rebelles peuvent ainsi en bénéficier à bon prix. Nous cherchons de nouvelles recrues et tu es l'homme que notre boss veut.

-Pourquoi moi ?

-Parce que toi, tu nous comprends. Tu sais que les rebelles sont destinés à se faire massacrer si ils ne sont pas armés. Le même sentiment d'impuissance s'empare de toi à chaque fois qu'une nouvelle attaque à lieu. Rejoins-nous dans notre cause et tu pourras les sauver.

-Et j'y gagne quoi ?

-L'argent des armes. Certes nous ne les revendons pas chères, mais elles nombreuses, et crois-moi, ça fait beaucoup d'argent.

-Ca, je n'en doute pas. Mais dis-moi, qu'est-ce qui me dit que ce n'est pas un piège pour me conduire jusqu'à Oz ?

-Il faut savoir prendre des risques dans la vie ! Répondit Jason avec un air de défis.

-Très bien, j'accepte de te suivre.

Le blond esquissa un sourire et tendis un bandeau noir au natté.

-Je ne peux pas prendre le risque de te montrer le chemin de notre planque.

Duo prit le bandeau avec un sourire narquois.

-Et bien, je croyais qu'il fallait savoir prendre des risques dans la vie ?

Pour toute réponse, Jason lui lança un regard furieux, et dès que l'américain fut rendu aveugle par le tissu, il l'empoigna un peu brutalement par l'épaule, un peu vexé de s'être fait remettre à sa place par un gamin.

Judicieusement, Duo décida de ne rien ajouter d'autre et se laissa guider. Il tenta de se repérer grâce à sa mémoire de la disposition de la base, mais il ne put indiquer précisément ou ils allaient. Après un bref arrêt, l'air autour d'eux changea, il devint plus humide, plus froid et une odeur de terre et d'enfermé se fit sentir.

_« Un souterrain »_ Pensa Duo.

Il ne savait pas vers où il allait, mais ce qui était certain, c'était qu'il se dirigerait vers sa nouvelle vie. Loin de ses amis, de ses partenaires, loin d'Heero…

À suivre…


	4. chapitre 4

Titre : Trahison

Auteur : Shalimar

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : comme le titre l'indique, y'aura de la trahison, un pitit peu de violence, un brin de romance…..

Couple : 12 et ensuite on verra…

Disclaimer : Alors, les cinq binoshens ne sont pas à moi, mais le beau Reiji (dont je me suis inspiré du physique du Reiji de Love Mode, miam !) m'appartient à moi.

**Trahison**

**Chapitre 4**

Cela faisait un bon moment déjà qu'ils marchaient quant au bout de quelques minutes, ils firent un second arrêt de quelques secondes, puis Jason le poussa pour qu'il avance. Mais Duo buta contre quelque chose et s'écroula bruyamment par terre.

-Oups, attention la marche ! Fit Jason narquoisement.

Duo se releva en pestant, il allait lancer une vanne bien sentie quand il fut interrompu.

-Tu es en retard ! Fit une voix féminine.

-Je sais Gloria, mais regarde qui je vous ramène.

Sur ces mots, il retira brutalement le bandeau de Duo, qui fut aveuglé par la clarté de la pièce, il cligna des yeux, puis distingua deux autres silhouette, un homme et une femme. Un brun aux cheveux mi-long qui lui arrivait jusqu'aux épaules, un visage fin et des yeux gris. Puis une blonde aux cheveux coupés court, et ses yeux bleus le regardaient d'un air mauvais. Si elle aurait été brune et chinoise, Duo aurait juré avoir un Wufei au féminin sous les yeux. Puis le natté regarda autour de lui, de toute évidence, ils ne se trouvaient pas dans l'enceinte de la base. Il était dans une sorte de petit chalet, un peu délabré, mais à en jugé par la pagaille qui y régnait, cela faisait un moment qu'ils se trouvaient là.

-Ou sommes-nous ? Demanda-t-il.

-Ce n'est pas à toi de poser les questions, le gosse ! Lui répondit la jeune femme.

-Gloria ! Réprimanda Jason.

-Quoi ?

-Le boss a dit qu'on pouvait lui faire confiance, alors ne l'agresse pas !

-Je me fiche de ce que dit le boss ! Il aura intérêt à faire ses preuves !

-Je ne sais pas en quoi je dois faire mes preuves, mais sachez qu'il ne faut jamais mettre en doute les capacités du Shinigami. De plus, j'ai commencé à voler à partir de l'âge de huit ans, alors je pense que j'ai un peu plus d'expérience que toi dans ce domaine ! Répliqua Duo d'une voix froide, il n'aimait pas que l'on mette en doute ces aptitudes.

-Ben voyons… Maugréa la blonde. Jason, tu lui as expliqué ce qu'il devait faire ?

-En gros ouais.

Cette fois, ce fut le second homme qui prit la parole :

-Alors petit Shinigami, es-tu vraiment prêt à trahir tes amis ?

-J'ai été viré de la base, par conséquent je ne prends pas cela pour une trahison, alors ne t'en fait pas pour ce détail. Répliqua Duo.

-Tu sais qu'un jour ou l'autre on fera face à tes amis, il faudra avoir le cran de leur tirer dessus.

-Pas de problème.

-Mais laissez-le donc avec vos questions puériles. Duo je te conduis à ta chambre.

Duo acquiesça et suivit Jason, bien que le chalet soit petit, chacun disposé de sa propre chambre, afin si on pouvait considérer un matelas déposé à même le sol, une table et une chaise, comme une chambre.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour Gloria et Léo, d'ici quelques jours, ils se calmeront.

-Hn. Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai l'habitude.

Jason laissa échapper un petit rire.

-C'est vraià ce qu'on m'a dit, les pilotes de Gundam sont légèrement paranoïaques sur les bords.

Duo émit un léger sourire, ne perdant pas de vue, que quelques heures auparavant, il était lui-même encore pilote de Gundam.

_**/8888888888888888/**_

Une heure plus tard, Duo sortit de sa "chambre" et se dirigea vers la porte. Aussitôt, Gloria fut son apparition en le fusillant du regard.

-Ou tu vas le môme ?

-Juste prendre l'air, sur le pas de la porte, maman ! Répliqua le natté avec un sourire narquois.

Les yeux de la blonde le tuèrent sur place, puis elle repartit d'où elle était venue. Duo soupira puis secoua la tête. Il trouva Léo assit sur les marches.

-Je peux m'asseoir ? Demanda l'américain.

-Vas-y. Toute façon, t'es de l'équipe maintenant.

-Sympa mec.

Ils discutèrent pendant quelques minutes, puis Duo décida d'entrer dans le vif du sujet.

-Alors, les ordres vous les recevez de qui ?

-De notre Boss.

-Mais comment est-ce qu'il sait les armes à voler ?

-Il le sait parce qu'il fait partit de….

-Léo ! Hurla Gloria. Ramène-toi ici, et amène le morveux avec toi !

-La sorcière a parlé ! Maugréa Duo.

Les deux garçons rentrèrent à l'intérieur de chalet. Jason et Gloria étaient réunis autour de la table, en face d'un ordinateur portable.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Demanda Duo. la blonde.

-Nous attendons les ordres du prochain vol. Tous les jours, le Boss nous contacte à cette heure pour nous donner les ordres. Coupa Jason.

Comme pour confirmer ces dires, l'ordinateur se mit à biper. Jason appuya sur une touche, et une image brouillée apparue. Duo plissa les yeux pour distinguer la personne, mais l'écran ne le permettait pas, et la voix de l'homme était déformée. Celui qui était derrière cette image prenait de très grande précaution.

-Comment s'est passé l'insertion de la nouvelle recrue ? Demanda le Boss.

-Il s'y fait.

-Bien. Ne le brusquait pas, c'est un très bon élément !

À ses mots, Gloria leva les yeux au ciel et poussa un soupir.

-A quand la nouvelle mission ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Dans trois jours. Ce sera l'occasion de former Duo à ses nouvelles fonctions. L'arme à récupérer est un canon plasma. Je vous envoie les images et les instructions.

Sur ce, l'écran s'éteignit. Quelques minutes plus tard, des feuilles sortirent du fax. Jason les récupéra et les lit brièvement, puis levant les yeux vers Duo, il s'exclama :

-Alors Duo, tu es prêt pour ta première mission ?

-Plutôt deux fois qu'une ! S'exclama Duo.

Les autres lui jetèrent un regard de dédain et s'approchèrent de Jason. Duo les imita, s'attirant ainsi un regard noir de la part de Gloria.

-Tu…

Ça suffit Gloria, il a le droit de savoir.

La jeune femme se tut et Duo lui fit un petit sourire narquois.

-Bon, le canon plasma se trouve dans une des bases rebelles qui se sont établi dans le Nord du japon. Il nous suffira seulement de faire un aller-retour, pas la peine de s'attarder là-bas, cependant les plans de la base sont assez vague, ils…

-J'y suis déjà aller, je pourrais aisément vous guider ! Déclara Duo en reconnaissant la base.

-Hé ! Qui a dit que tu venais ? S'écria alors Gloria.

Duo soupira fortement quand il entendit l'exclamation de la femme. Il darda sur elle un regard froid.

-Personne ne me l'a dit, mais comme tu l'as dit toi-même, il y quelques heures, il faut bien que je fasse mes preuves, non ? Et puis, je serais me repérer dans cette base, si je ne viens pas avec vous, vous perdrez du temps bêtement.

-Toi….

-Et oui, il va falloir t'y faire, je suis un très bon élément !

Léo intervint cette fois et demanda de plus ample renseignement, coupant ainsi court à la nouvelle dispute.

_**/8888888888888888/**_

Quatre ombres s'avançaient silencieusement à travers les couloirs silencieux de la base. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte protégeait par un digicode. Duo démonta le boîtier, et étudia pendant quelques minutes les fils. Il en coupa trois, puis un bruit caractéristique se fit entendre.

-Et voilà le travail ! S'exclama-t-il en s'écartant pour laisser passer les autres.

-Bon travail Maxwell ! Fit Léo.

Duo se contenta d'un sourire modeste et pénétra à son tour dans la pièce. Jason sortit un vaporisateur d'eau et aspergea les alentour du canon, il observa les infimes gouttes d'eau retombaient au sol, certaines se teintant de rouge alors qu'elles traversaient le faisceau lumineux des lasers. Jason recommença plusieurs fois la même opération, enregistrant dans sa mémoire les moindres raies carmin, prévoyant déjà le trajet qu'il aurait à faire pour arriver au boîtier de contrôle de l'alarme.

Après de longue minute de travail intensif, le blond réussit à neutraliser l'alarme.

-Dépêchons-nous, les gardes vont se rendre compte que le système a été désactivé et ils ne tarderont pas à débarquer ici.

À ces mots, Duo et Léo se postèrent à la porte tandis que Gloria et Jason s'occupaient de l'arme. Quelques minutes plus tard, les quatre voleurs refirent chemin inverse, cependant les gardes les avaient déjà repérés. Ils allaient bientôt atteindre la sortie quand Gloria s'écroula à terre, touchée à la cuisse par une balle. Aussitôt, Duo fit demi-tour et aida la jeune femme à se relever et la porta à travers son épaule comme un sac à patate et reprit sa course.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ! Lâche-moi !

-Tu ne vas pas pouvoir aller bien loin dans cet état, et il est hors de question que je te laisse ici ! S'exclama Duo.

Ils réussirent à sortir in extremis de la base, et c'est avec un épais soulagement qu'ils reprirent la route vers leur vieux chalet.

_**/8888888888888888/**_

Au QG des Mads, un silence pesant régnait dans la salle de briefing alors que le Docteur J arrêtait la vidéo.

-Cette vidéo nous a été envoyée quelques heures après le vol. Je ne veux pas savoir ce que vous pensez, mais à partir de maintenant, Duo Maxwell sera considéré comme notre ennemi. Est-ce clair ?

-Oui, docteur J ! Fit Heero en répondant pour les autres, les yeux toujours braquaient sur l'écran devenu noir.

Ainsi donc, Duo les avait trahi ! Mais pourquoi ?

Les quatre autres pilotes gardèrent le silence, mais cette même question était aussi présente dans l'esprit de trois d'entre eux.

À suivre…


	5. chapitre 5

Titre : Trahison

Auteur : Shalimar

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : comme le titre l'indique, y'aura de la trahison, un pitit peu de violence, un brin de romance…..

Couple : 1&2 et ensuite on verra…

Disclaimer : Alors, les cinq binoshens ne sont pas à moi, mais le beau Reiji (dont je me suis inspiré du physique du Reiji de Love Mode, miam !) m'appartient à moi.

* * *

**Trahison**

**Chapitre 5**

La nuit était tombée depuis un bon moment maintenant, et tous les occupants du chalet dormaient à poing fermé. Tous, sauf un. Duo était allongé sur le matelas qui lui servait de lit, mais il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil pour diverses raisons.

La première était que le matelas sur lequel il était censé dormir sentait la moisissure et était inconfortable.

La seconde était qu'il s'interrogeait beaucoup sur celui qui envoyait les missions. Qui pouvait être à ce point renseigné sur les armes à voler ? Et comment pouvait-il se procurer les plans des bases ? Tant de questions qui pour le moment restaient sans réponse.

Et la troisième cause de son manque de sommeil était sans aucun doute la présence d'Heero qui lui manquait.

Depuis maintenant plusieurs mois, il avait pris l'habitude de s'endormir dans les bras du japonais, et ce soir sa perte lui manquait beaucoup. Il n'avait même pas eu le droit de lui expliquer les raisons de son départ. Comment réagissait Heero face à cette situation en ce moment même ? Il en était à ce point perdu dans ses interrogations qu'il entendit à peine la porte s'ouvrir. Mais en ressentant une présence dans la pièce, il glissa discrètement sa main sous son oreiller, puis rapide comme l'éclair, il alluma la lumière et pointa son arme vers l'intrus.

« - Oh ! Baisse ton arme Maxwell, ce n'est que moi ! »

« - Gloria ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? »

« - Baisse cette arme ! » Ordonna doucement Gloria.

L'américain s'exécuta et l'arme retrouva sa place sous l'oreiller. La blonde esquissa un petit sourire, puis sans répondre, s'installa sur le lit. Duo n'eut pas le temps de riposter ou de la repousser, que déjà elle s'installait sur lui à califourchon.

« - Gloria ! » Fit Duo d'un ton un peu menaçant.

« - Quelle curieuse idée de garder son arme sous son oreiller ! Moi, je la mets toujours sur la table de nuit. »

« - Au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué, je n'ai pas de table de nuit, et j'ai toujours gardé mon arme près de moi. Une habitude que j'ai depuis que je suis pilote. »

« - Mais tu n'es plus pilote maintenant ! » Fit la blonde en se penchant sur le cou du natté.

Alors qu'elle commençait à déposer de léger baiser, Duo lui attrapa les hanches, puis d'un habile coup de rein, la renversa sur le lit et lui maintenu les poignets au-dessus de sa tête.

« - Arrête ça ! » Siffla Duo entre ces dents.

Gloria eut un petit sourire moqueur puis riposta :

« - Il n'y a aucun mal à vouloir prendre du plaisir. Et puis, je ne t'ai toujours pas remercier de m'avoir aidé cet après-midi. »

« - Tu n'en as aucun besoin. »

« - Mais moi j'en ai envie. »

« - Ca suffit ! Repars dans ta chambre, et maintenant ! » Fit Duo en la libérant.

« - Pfff…. Tu n'es vraiment pas marrant ! Mais tu succomberas un jour ou l'autre. »

« - Ca m'étonnerais. »

« - Tu es un adolescent en pleine croissance Duo. Au bout de quelques temps, tes hormones réfléchiront à la place de ton cerveau. » Susurra la blonde.

« - Dehors. »

Gloria s'éloigna dans un léger rire, puis à nouveau seul dans sa chambre, Duo poussa un énorme soupir. Cette cohabitation risquait d'être mouvementée, heureusement, il avait acquis la confiance du groupe. C'était déjà ça de gagner.

_**/88888888888/**_

_Le lendemain_

Duo sortit en baillant de sa chambre. Sa nuit avait été très courte. Dès qu'il mit un pas dans la pièce principal, il trouva Jason, Léo et Gloria autour de l'arme qu'ils avaient récupéré la veille. Dès que la blonde l'aperçu, elle lui lança une œillade que Duo fit semblant de ne pas avoir remarqué.

« - Bonjour Duo, bien dormi ? »

« - Hn… Mouais… Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »

« - On admire le bébé. » Fit Léo avec un sourire de fierté.

Duo leva les sourcils en signe d'interrogation. Admirer l'arme ? Quel intérêt ?

« - Ce que Léo veut dire, c'est que nous relevons les différentes pièces maîtresses de cette arme et lesmatériaux, afin de faciliter la tâche des techniciens qui devront la reproduire en plusieurs exemplaires. »

« - Je vois. Et ensuite ? »

« - Nous la portons au chef! D'ailleurs, aujourd'hui, c'est toi qui va t'en charger avec Léo ! »

« - Moi ? Mais pourquoi ? »

« - Parce que tu es des nôtres ! Et nous avons autre chose à faire. Et puis, nous n'avons rien à craindre de toi, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda alors Jason en le fixant.

« - Que voudrais-tu que je fasse ? Les Mads doivent me rechercher partout pour me pendre, J en tête. » Répondit Duo avec mépris.

« - Dans ce cas, tu apporteras l'arme à leur Q.G. Et de toute façon, Léo t'accompagneras ! »

« - Pardon ? » Demanda Duo surpris.

« - Tu as très bien compris. Vous emprunterez le passage, il conduit directement dans la salle de briefing. Une fois là-bas, vous cacherez l'arme dans le placard E. »

« - Mais ces placards-là sont fermés à clef ! »

A peine Duo eut-il finis de prononcer sa constatation que Jason lui lança une petite clef. Le natté la rattrapa au vol et l'examina. C'était la clef du placard E.

« - Plus maintenant ! » Répliqua Jason avec un petit sourire.

Trois quarts d'heures plus tard, Duo et Léo empruntaient le passage secret. Ce dernier actionna le mécanisme une fois qu'ils furent arrivés et le pan du mur se déroba. À cette heure-ci, la salle de briefing était vide, heureusement. Duo sortit rapidement la clef de sa poche et ouvrit le placard E tandis que Léo refermait le pan du mur. Le natté ignorait à qui appartenait ce placard, mais quoi qu'il en soit, tout cela était bien organisé. Lui-même n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'un trafic d'arme se passait au sein même du Q.G. Il aurait bien voulu voir la tête de J, le jour ou il l'apprendrait. À cette pensée, il rigola doucement.

« - Pourquoi est-ce que tu te marre ? » Lui demanda alors Léo.

« - Pour rien. »

Après avoir déposé son fardeau, il referma le tout. Mais alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le passage, du bruit provenant de la porte principale se fit entendre. Duo ne perdit pas de temps à comprendre et il entraîna Léo dans un coin sombre, derrière une armoire. À peine fut-il caché que les cinq gundam suivit des cinq Mads pénétrèrent dans la pièce.

« - Et merde ! » Souffla Léo.

Apparemment, ils s'apprêtaient à partir en mission, car chacun des Mads expliquait les légères modifications apportaient sur les armures. Cependant, il ne put s'empêcher de tendre l'oreille, quand G parla de Deathscythe.

« - Reiji fait des progrès avec le Deathscythe, mais il n'a pas la dextérité de Duo, il a beaucoup de mal à manier l'armure de part sa lourde épaisseur. J'y ai beaucoup réfléchi et je pensé qu'alléger l'armure ne serait pas un mal. Certes elle sera plus légère, mais elle perdra également sa résistance aux tirs. Mais je fais confiance à Reiji, pour rattraper ce léger handicap, il est à la hauteur de mes espérances. Et j'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur des votre durant ce prochain combat. »

_« Alléger Deathscythe ? Quelle stupide idée_ _! Il n'a pas assez de force pour manier l'armure, mais à en arriver à ce point quand même ! »_ Pensa-t-il à la fin du petit discours de G.

Il lança un coup d'œil à son remplaçant. _« Prends-bien soins de Deathscythe, toi ! » _Décréta-t-il en silence en lançant un regard méchant à Reiji. Au bout d'une heure, ils quittèrent la salle, pour le plus grand soulagement de Duo et de Léo, mais au moment ou Heero allait passer la porte, il s'arrêta net et dirigea son regard vers le coin de replis de deux garçons. Le natté cessa alors de respirer et pria tous les dieux afin que le japonais ne le remarque pas.

« - Heero ? Qui y a t'il ? » Demanda alors Quatre.

« - Hn. Rien. » Répondis le japonais avant de reprendre le chemin de la sortie.

Duo lâcha sa respiration. Il avait vraiment eut peur d'avoir été découvert. C'est alors qu'il remarqua qu'un des Mads n'était pas encore parti. H semblait attendre discrètement que la salle ce vide et Duo ne le quitta pas des yeux, épiant chacun de ses mouvements avec doute. _« Ce pourrait-il que… ? »_ Mais au moment même ou Duo s'interrogeait, H sortait une clef de sa poche et ouvrait le placard E. Ainsi donc, c'était lui le commanditaire de toute cette opération ? Jamais il ne l'aurait imaginé. Le mentor de Quatre semblait être moins fourbe, moins calculateur que les autres. Il l'observa ranger tranquillement l'arme dans un sac de sport, puis sortit enfin. Les deux compères s'extirpèrent de leur cachette, puis rapidement rejoignirent le passage. Dans le noir du souterrain, Duo esquissa un sourire.

À suivre...

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews auxquels je n'ai pas le temps de répondre, j'espère que vous continuerez à m'en envoyer. Shali.**


	6. chapitre 6

Titre : Trahison

Auteur : Shali Maxwell

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : comme le titre l'indique, y'aura de la trahison, un pitit peu de violence, un brin de romance…..

Couple : 1&2 et ensuite on verra…

Disclaimer : Alors, les cinq binoshens ne sont pas à moi, mais le beau Reiji (dont je me suis inspiré du physique du Reiji de Love Mode, miam !) m'appartient à moi.

* * *

**Trahison**

**Chapitre 6**

Léo et Duo revenaient tranquillement dans un silence complet. Dès qu'ils pénètrent dans le chalet, Jason leur tomba dessus.

« - Pourquoi avez-vous mis tout ce temps ? Qu'avez-vous fait ? »

« - Relaxe Jason, les gundams nous sont tombés dessus, il a fallu rester planqué jusqu'à ce que leur réunion s'achève. »

Jason les regarda tour à tour.

« - Le boss a eut l'arme ? »

« - Oui. »

« - Bien. »

Puis le jeune homme s'éloigna, plantant sur place Duo et Léo. Ce dernier haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Duo quant à lui se dirigea vers le coin cuisine et s'assit sur une chaise avec la ferme intention de déjeuner, mais Gloria ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille. La blonde pénétra dans la cuisine à sa suite, et sitôt que le natté fut assis, la jeune femme s'assit à califourchon sur ses genoux et passa ses bras autour de son cou.

« - Gloria ! » Gronda Duo.

« - Ne t'inquiète pas Duo, je ne fais que m'amuser un peu ! » Fit la blonde en lui léchant la joue.

« - Si tu es venue pour faire ça, alors tu peux repartir ! » Décréta d'une voix froide l'Américain.

« - C'que tu peux être coincé par moment ! » Déclara la blonde avec une moue boudeuse.

« - Alors t'as une raison valable pour être là ? »

« - C'est bon calme-toi, je vais te laisser. »

Duo soupira et la blonde se leva de ses genoux. Pas dépité pour autant, Gloria se pencha et lui lécha le bout du nez, recevant en échange un regard meurtrier du Shinigami. Le reste de la journée se passa dans un calme olympien. Le soir arriva bien vite.

« - Duo, lève tes fesses de ce canapé et viens m'aider ! » Cria Jason à travers le chalet.

L'américain le rejoignit dasn la cuisine.

« - Tu veux que je t'aide à faire quoi ? »

« - Le repas de ce soir, pardi ! »

Duo eut un petit sourire.

« - Pas de problème. »

La soirée s'écoula dans une ambiance joyeuse, légèrement aidé par l'alcool qui coula à flot. Puis mystérieusement le sommeil emporta tout le groupe pour un long sommeil profond.

**/8888888888888/**

Le lendemain matin, tout le monde avait un mal de crâne collectif. Tout le monde sauf Duo.

« - Comment ça se fait que t'ais pas la gueule de bois ? » Demanda Jason en avalant une aspirine.

« - Peut-être parce que je n'ai pas beaucoup bu comparé à vous. » Répliqua calmement l'Américain.

« - Hum… Mouais… »

« - N'empêche que c'est toi qui n'arrêtais pas de nous servir. Pourquoi ? » Demanda Léo en fronçant les sourcils.

Duo allait répliquer quand du bruit venant de l'extérieur l'en empêcha.

« - Ici Oz ! Veuillez sortir de ce bâtiment les mains sur la tête et vous rendre sans sommation ! »

« - Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? » S'écria Gloria.

Duo eut un petit sourire et ouvrit la porte menant au souterrain, puis se plaça devant pour y faire barrage.

« - Duo ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Demanda froidement Jason.

« - C'est très simple, c'est moi qui ais prévenu Oz pendant que vous dormiez tous hier soir. »

À ces mots Jason pointa son arme vers lui, mais l'américain n'y pris pas cas.

« - Le chargeur de ton arme est composé de balle à blanc, ainsi que les vôtres. » Fit-il à l'intention des deux autres.

« - Pourquoi fais-tu cela ? »

« - Pour mettre fin à vos agissements. Je vais empruntais le passage et je condamnerais la sortie dans cinq minutes. Vous avez le choix, soit vous venez avec moi, soit vous partez avec eux. »

Puis sans laisser le temps aux trois autres de répondre, le natté s'élança dans le passage souterrain. Un instant plus tard, les autres le suivirent.

**/8888888888888/**

Ils avaient été une nouvelle fois réunis pour une réunion. Ces derniers temps, elle s'enchaînaient presque autant que les missions, mais cette fois, Relena Peacecraft s'était jointe à eux, ainsi que Sally Pô.

« - Pourquoi vouliez-vous nous voir professeur J ? » Demanda alors Heero.

« - Et bien, j'ai deux ou trois choses à mettre au point avec vous et miss Peacecraft… »

L'ouverture d'une partie d'un pan de mur qui s'ouvrait l'empêcha de continuer. Tout le monde fut effaré quand Duo fit tranquillement son apparition dans la salle. Heero dégaina son arme, mais J le devança.

« - Vous êtes en retard Maxwell. » Déclara-t-il nonchalamment sans même lever le regard.

« - Voyons professeur J, un Maxwell en avance, ne serait pas vraiment un Maxwell, n'est-ce pas ? »

« - Hn. Ou en est votre mission ? »

« - Elle arriva à terme dans quelques minutes. »

Le natté se posta à l'entrée du souterrain, et quelques secondes plus tard, Jason, Gloria et Léo firent leurs apparitions sous les yeux consternés des G-boys et des quatre autres Mads qui ne comprenaient pas ce revirement de situation.

« - Ce sont eux ? » Demanda J à Duo.

« - Oui. »

« - Bien. » Fit J, il se tourna vers les G-boys. « Messieurs, veuillez menotter ces gens-là, je vous prie. »

un peu abasourdi les gundams s'exécutèrent en lançant un regard interrogateur à Duo, mais ce dernier les ignora et se dirigea vers H.

« - Pourrais-je vous emprunter une paire de menotte. »

« - Bien sur. »

H lui en tendit une paire, et rapide comme l'éclair, Duo la prit et menotta le professeur H.

« - Mais qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? » S'écria alors le vieux monsieur.

J s'approcha à son tour.

« - Tu me déçois beaucoup H. je n'aurais jamais imaginé que tu pouvais être à la tête de tout cela. »

« - Je le faisais pour les rebelles ! »

« - C'est de la trahison. Gardes ! Emmenez ces quatre individus en cellules. »

Les soldats obéirent. Puis J se tourna vers Duo.

« - Félicitation 02, vous avez rempli votre mission avec un franc succès. »

« - Est-ce que vous pourriez nous expliquer ce qu'il se passe ! » S'écria alors Wufei.

Duo et J se tournèrent vers lui, puis J commença le récit.

« - Il y a deux semaines, Relena Peacecraft et Sally Pô m'ont contacté en me disant que de nombreux vols étaient commis et que c'était vous qui en étiez accusé. J'ai alors décidé d'infiltrer ce groupe, en faisant en sorte qu'un de vous nous trahisse. »

« - J'ai tenu à ce que Duo ait ce rôle de part son passé, et sa facilité à communiquer » Déclara alors Sally. »

« - Pour mener à bien cette mission, le Dr J et moi avons décidé d'en parler à personne afin qu'il n'y ait pas de fuite. Vous deviez me considérer, vous et les Mads, comme un traître. »

« - Vous voulez que tout ceci n'était qu'une mascarade ? » Demanda alors Quatre.

« - Oui Quat-chan. Je ne vous ais jamais trahi, tout comme je n'ai jamais quitté l'équipe. Au fait, merci d'avoir pris la relève Reiji. »

« - De rien Duo, c'était asses marrant d'être un pilote de gundam. »

« - Vous vous connaissez ? » Demanda Wufei.

« - Oui, Reiji est un sweeper. Et j'avais décrété qu'aucun inconnu ne s'approche de Deathscythe, alors j'ai fait appel à lui. »

Le Docteur J se leva et toussota pour attirer l'attention de tout le monde.

« - A partir de maintenant, le pilote 02, Duo Maxwell réintégrera ses fonctions de pilotes. Quant à toi Reiji, une navette te conduira auprès d'Howard. »

Puis le professeur sortit, suivit des trois autres Mads afin d'avoir des informations plus complètes sur cette mission. Relena s'approcha de Duo et lui tendit la main.

« - Félicitation Duo. »

« - Merci princesse. »

« - Je savais que tu y arriverais ! » S'exclama alors Sally.

« - Fallait pas douter de moi, j'arrive toujours à bout de mes missions. »

Après quelques mots échangeait, les deux filles quittèrent la pièce, laissant les cinq gundams entre eux, Reiji étant partis en même temps que les Mads. Il y eut un silence gêné.

« - Écoutez les mecs, je sais que ça peut vous paraître superflu, je ne devais en parler à personne et… »

« - Tu ne nous as jamais trahi alors ? » Le coupa Quatre.

« - Non. »

« - Y'a vraiment que toi pour te fourrer dans ce genre de mission, hein Maxwell ? »

« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux Wuffy, on ne se refait pas. »

L'ambiance se détendit très vite, et Duo leur expliqua à sa façon le déroulement de la mission. Cependant, Heero quitta la pièce bien avant la fin de l'explication, et bien que Duo ne le démontre pas, cela le peinait beaucoup. Au bout d'une heure, laissant ces compagnons dans la salle de repos, il se dirigea vers la chambre d'Heero et la sienne. Quand il entra, il vit Heero assis à son bureau en train de pianoter sur son ordinateur portable, il ne leva même pas les yeux à l'entrée de Duo.

« - Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'en veux ? » Demanda alors de bute en blanc l'américain.

« - Je ne t'en veux pas. »

« - Ah ouais ? Et cette attitude, ça veut dire quoi ? »

Il y eut un petit moment de silence puis Heero se retourna et planta ses prunelles cobalt dans les améthystes de Duo, puis déclara d'une voix froide :

« - Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'en as pas parlé ? »

« - Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles ? »

« - De la mission ! Je croyais que l'on ne devait pas avoir de secret l'un pour l'autre ? »

« - Heero, c'était les autres et… »

« - Mais je n'en aurais pas parlé, tu me fais donc si peu confiance ? Et depuis quand tu suis les ordres ? »

« - J'ai toujours suivi les ordres, sauf cela portait atteinte à la vie d'un innocent. Et je te fais confiance bien plus que tu ne le crois. »

« - Tu… »

« - Tu ne me parles jamais de tes missions, et elles ne sont pas toujours aussi innocente que celle que je viens d'effectuer, et à chaque fois que tu pars sans m'en parler, je me demande si je te reverrais, mais quand tu reviens je ne te dis jamais rien, je ne te reproche jamais d'être parti sans me le dire, et je profite des moments que je passe avec toi. Mais quand c'est de moi qu'il s'agit, tu ne fais même pas attention si je vais bien ou pas. Je suis désolé de ne pas t'en avoir parlé. »

Duo s'apprêta à partir quand une main s'abattit sur son épaule et l'obligea à se retourner. Heero le prit dans ses bras.

« - Excuse-moi, j'ai été injuste envers toi. »

« - Oui. »

« - J'étais tellement en colère contre toi quand je t'ai vu avec cette bande, je me suis demandé un jour j'avais vraiment compté pour toi. Tu es parti sans me le dire, tu as quitté la base sans en parler à personne. »

« - Je n'ai jamais cessé de penser à toi durant ces jours. Tu m'as manqué Heero. »

« - Promet-moi de ne jamais partir, de ne jamais me laisser. »

« - Je te le promets Heero, je t'appartiens. »

Tendrement les deux amants s'embrassèrent. Ils ne savaient pas encore ce que la vie leurs réservait, ni ce qu'ils allaient devenir, mais le plus important pour eux, était d'être ensemble et peu importe les obstacles et les problèmes à surmonter, car ils les surmonteraient ensemble.

**Fin.**


End file.
